Chernabog (Final Boss)
Chernabog is a demonic entity appearing in Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria, the final segment of Disney's 1940 symphony Fantasia. In Disney XD Superstar Brawl, the god of evil acts as the Classic Mode's final boss being battled on his personal home stage, Bald Mountain. According to the intro, Chernabog is the one who summoned the Disney XD superstars to battle each other and finally him acting as nothing but mere toys to the mad god at first, but eventually become more than formidable foes to him who finally force him back into Bald Mountain bringing peace back to the land. In Disney XD Superstar Brawl As mentioned above, Chernabog acts as the one who summoned the Disney XD superstars to toy with them but soon loses controls over them and is finally defeated by them. He acts as the Classic Mode's final boss being challenged at the 13th stage, the final stage. He is battled on Bald Mountain attacking the player with several moves mostly including fire, darkness and his claw-like hands. The player has to empty Chernabog's 350 HP to defeat him. Doing so will make the screen fade away showing the respective character re-awake in his own world wondering what had happened and if that was nothing but a nightmare causing the god of evil to silently laugh indicating that Chernabog will rise again, no matter how often you defeat him. After that, the sun rises again causing Chernabog to retreat back into Bald Mountain. The credits will then roll with said sunrise in the background and Ave Maria playing. Trophies : A demonic creature that crowned itself "God of Evil". For most of the year, Chernabog's banned into Bald Mountain, but rises from his prison on Walpurgis Night to celebrate the Witches's Sabbath alongside his minions. He is the final boss of Disney XD Superstar Brawl. *''Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria (Fantasia, 1940)'' *''Disney XD Superstar Brawl (2014)'' Origins Chernabog, god of evil, appears in Night on Bald Mountain, the final segment of Fantasia in which he symbolizes the profane eventually being confronted and defeated by the sacred (represented by the sunrise). During Walpurgis Night, Chernabog rises from his prison inside Bald Mountain to summon his minions from their graves in order to celebrate the Witches's Sabbath. However, soon, the sun rises forcing everyone back to where they came from. Moves 350 - 250 HP *Slices with both claws once, medium high knockback, 14% each slice, can be avoided by standing at the edges *Breathes fire all over the stage, 8% per second in the fire, if hit more than three times at once, medium knockback, can be avoided by edge-hanging *Shoots a dark laser from his left hand, 15% per second if hit, huge knockback, he'll, however, only cover up the right side of the stage with this move *Claps once (can be predicted by Chernabog stretching his hands out of the screen), 40%, can be avoided by double-jumping, air-guarding 249 - 100 HP *Creates a dark barrier covering most of the stage with both of his hands, 20% per second if hit, huge knockback, can only be avoided by edge-hanging *Crashes with both hands onto the stage trying to crush the player in the process, immobility if hit, 35%, can be avoided by keeping moving *Slices with both claws three times each, high knockback, 14% per slice, can be avoided by standing at the edges *Breathes in deeply and then breathes a blast of fire doing very huge knockback likely KOing the player, 50% 99 - 0 HP *Forms a X with his claws which then turn into lasers certainly blasting the player out of the guidelines, can be avoided by standing in the gaps (most easily done in the middle of the stage) of the X *Crashes both hands onto the stage trying to crush the player in the process, does so multiple times creating something like an earthquake making it difficult for the player to avoid being crushes, immobility if hit, 40% *Holds his wings before the screen unabling the player to see his or her character, then the character flies offscreen with 100% damage *Slices with his claws furiously multiple times, 15% damage per slice, can be avoided by standing at the edges Quotes *"Harharhar ..." - appearing *"Hmph ..." - appearing *"God of Evil!" - appearing *"No?" - noticing that his scratch move did no damage *"How about this?" - does his One-Hand-Laser move *"Harhar!" - does his clap move *"Foolish toys!" - his HP being reduced to 250 HP *"You can't defeat me!" - his HP being reduced to 250 HP *"Again?" - noticing that his scratch move did no damage again (phase 2) *"Expect this!" - does his hand-crash move *"Proof yourself!" - being hit heavily *"Your destiny .... is inevitable!" - being hit heavily *"Play time's over!" - his HP being reduced to 100 HP *"No chance of mercy." - his HP being reduced to 100 HP *"Mortals ..." - his HP being reduced to 100 HP *"Dark Hollow!" - doing his X laser move *"Muwhawhawha!" - doing his earthquake move *"Had enough?" - a player who has been hit by Chernabog respawns *"A mortal surpassing the God of Evil? Ridiculous!" - a player who has been hit by Chernabog respawns *"Your actions will always end in vain!" - a player who has been hit by Chernabog respawns *"How can this be!?" - Chernabog is defeated *"This ... will never end ..." - Chernabog is defeated *"You cannot defeat ... a god." - Chernabog is defeated *"Mere toys indeed!" - Chernabog wins *"Now, I make you one of mine." - Chernabog wins *"Eternal Night!" - Chernabog wins *"Oh. You're back." - The player chose to repeat the battle *"Foolish." - The player chose to repeat the battle. Trivia *This appearance will mark the first time for Chernabog to actually speak. His actual voice has, however, to be chosen yet. Category:Disney XD Superstar Brawl